maddiefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggly Problem
The Wiggly Problem is a Maddie and friends episode 12 season 3 (Season 3 finale) Plot One day in 2008,Maddie, Big Leo,and Emma relize Abbie's Intrest in The Wiggles when she wants to dance, but does the monkey dance while stealing her snow cream. Mom announces the big wiggles concert. But Emma doesn't want to go, because of her children's songs. Maddie opens the door and sees Abbie after her ride. Mom and Dad are shocked. Big Leo arrives but Maddie hopes Abbie won't change her show on TV to "The Wiggles" Maddie shows the pictures of her family, but it shows a live-action cartoon where a woman is in a nursing room. Some home videos are seen of Maddie as a baby, One is seen where Abbie meets Santa for the first time The other (And last) home is called "Maddie's Birthday" where Maddie accidently turns 7 years old, according to the candles. Mom changes it to 6 on her wee wiggle cake. Dad isn't ready to record the video. The kids at her party (Emma and Big Leo) laugh, so. He records Maddie's birthday video. The other one is Abbie, saying her first word, Maddie. Later in 2015, Abbie and Kate dance to the wiggles singing "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga" by them in their video " Toot Toot" Then, Emma announces "The Monkey Dance" Later at the concert, The Wiggles, Henry The Octopus, Captian Featersorwd, Wags the dog, Dorothy The Dinosaur, and The Wiggleketeers sing and dance the same thing. The people in the audience even dance with them, but Maddie and Emma don't want to dance with them. After the song, Emma makes everyone clap. And then he makes everyone dance, Maddie tries to get Emma's video camera, but Kate tells her sister Emma that she wants to go on stage, because, she's a wiggleketeer, just like Abbie, Aviva, Adam, Adam, and Peirce. The wiggles soon come out of the stage to meet the kids. Emma comes to the audience's seats and Maddie says "HEY Wiggle" Then Murray comes up and Maddie says "Wiggle, over here" and Simon says "Hey" Maddie and Emma joke reel about The Wiggles! Until captain feathersorwd appears on the floor. But Anthony asks Abbie if she wants to be on stage, she says "Yes" , and he snatches her. Maddie says "No, No, not her" Emma talks about Abbie to captain, but he says "No", the wiggleketeers get to sing and dance to "Hot Potato" after the pirate comes back on stage. Emma begins to record it. As Simon sings, Maddie asks what she's doing, and Emma says what she just did.Maddie begins to take a girl named "Annie" Emma says "No" this story wraps up with "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car" Cast * Maddie * Emma * Big Leo * Mom * Dad * Kate * Abbie * Captain Feathersword * Emma * Anthony * Simon Supporting cast * Lachy * the wee wiggle songbook * Dorothy the dinosaur * wags the dog * henry the octopus * Adam * Adam * Peirce * Aviva * Joe * Blue * Perewinkle * Tickety Songs # Theme song # The Monkey Dance # Tv Maniacs (Shiloh-Sheray) # Toot Toot (Song) # The Monkey Dance (Reprise) # The Monkey Dance (Reprise finale) # She'll be comin' around the mountain # Hot Potato # Toot Toot (song) (Reprise) Category:Episodes